


21.5 Cut Scene

by whatdoyouthinkmyjobis



Series: Hunters on the Hellmouth [26]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Cute, Deleted Scenes, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Kissing, Relationship(s), Singing, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8811979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatdoyouthinkmyjobis/pseuds/whatdoyouthinkmyjobis
Summary: This is a scene I cut from chapter 21 after edits altered the timeline. It's rough and short, but it's cute; and I know some of you want to know what's up with Buffy and Dean right now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a scene I cut from chapter 21 after edits altered the timeline. It's rough and short, but it's cute; and I know some of you want to know what's up with Buffy and Dean right now.

Dean turned up the dial and tapped his fingers on the steering wheel before letting loose. “I like the way you walk.I like the way you talk, Suzie Q. Oh, say that you’ll be truUue.” He knew he wasn’t the best singer – Sam reminded him often before joining in with a grin – but driving to Buffy’s on a Friday night, he was too happy to hold it in.

He’d never expected the phrase “spending the weekend at my girlfriend’s” to be thrilling, but it was one of his favorite times of the week. It wasn’t the sex, which had only gotten better the longer they were together; it was everything in between. It was entwining their fingers, her thumb rubbing over his palm. Waking her up with sleepy, sloppy kisses, his eyes still closed, his fingers fumbling over her soft skin. It was her half-asleep bedroom eyes. Her hair in a messy golden halo. The little twitches as she fell asleep with her head tucked under his chin.

It was the way she struggled to stay awake for “one more story,” because for some reason he couldn’t fathom, she thought stories about his life were the best she’d ever heard. He even enjoyed sharing them now. Sex for Dean never meant intimacy. It was fun. A hobby. A way to unwind. It wasn’t a promise or an expression of his deepest self. When you grew up lying about where your father was and what he did, when you pretended the movie monsters were just stupid stories, when you got tied up in an apocalypse, intimacy was truth. And ever since they’d gotten back together, he heard the truth pouring out of him as they whispered late into the night.

Buffy was waiting on the porch, bundled in a tan coat, leopard print beret, black scarf and gloves. “Girly, you got enough layers? Do you need my coat?”

“How are you not freezing to death?” she asked.

“It’s like sixty degrees outside.”

“Freezing!”

Dean leaned across the bench seat and wrapped her in his arms before kissing her long and slow, his fingers sneaking up her coat, past her sweater to get a brief encounter with her skin.

The corners of her mouth turn up in a small grin. “Are you trying to warm me up?”

“Always."


End file.
